Son rêve
by AnimIchi
Summary: La fille d'un Roi d'un autre monde, destiné à Prospérer finit par devoir créer la paix. OS.


**Voici un OS avec un OC.**

 **Le début c'est le manga Magi, la fin est un AU mais c'est certainement tiré de la vrai fin. Alors risque de Spoil. Pas besoin de connaitre Magi pour comprendre l'histoire.**

 **Le plus important, c'est du One Piece avec un clin d'œil a Sinbad de temps en temps mais pas besoin de connaitre le personnage.**

 **Les paroles en italique viennent de la chanson Lost Boy de Ruth B.**

 **Je ne possède ni Magi, ni One Piece.**

* * *

 **Sakae signifie Prospérité.**

Lorsque Sinbad avait apprit qu'il allait avoir un enfant, il se disait que peu importe son sexe, l'enfant serait appelé ainsi. Il régnerait après lui sur Sindria et l'Alliance des Sept Mers, apportant au monde la Prospérité qu'il méritait enfin.

Sakae n'était pas destiné à faire de grande chose, juste à veiller sur la Paix. C'était tout ce que Sinbad lui demandait, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour son enfant : profiter d'une enfance joyeuse où il pourrait courir librement dans les rues du monde entier, rencontrer milles et une personnes, apprendre milles et une histoires puis régner avec bonté et amour dans un monde qui ne connaitra plus jamais la souffrance.

Il avait créé ce monde-là, alors que Sakae était encore dans le ventre de sa mère. L'Alliance International avait allié le monde dans une même et unique direction, et même si Reim faisait chambre à part, l'Empire ne cherchait pas la guerre.

Même lorsqu'AliBaba revient et avec lui, l'ancien Empire Kou reprit de la force, cela ne dérangeait pas Sinbad. Il aurait certainement pu, dans un monde où Sakae n'existait pas, il aurait pensé qu'AliBaba cherchait autre chose.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, même alors que l'Empire Kou reprenait son indépendance suivit d'un autre royaume. Ce n'était pas grave, ils ne cherchaient pas la guerre.

Sakae vivrait dans un monde de paix.

Peu importe ce que disait Arba ou même David dans son esprit. Peu importe ce qu'ils disaient, son enfant vivrait dans un monde libre.

Et s'il jeta Arba en pâture à Aladin, qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

AliBaba et Morgiana se mariaient.

La mère de son enfant avait le ventre de plus en plus gros.

C'était bientôt l'heure.

Sakae est née, une magnifique jolie petite fille aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux violets. Le cœur de Sinbad était tout simplement en paix la première fois qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras. Et s'il pleurait de bonheur, alors personne n'en dit mot.

Elle était si belle, si joyeuse… Elle reçut des cadeaux des Huit Généraux, puis de l'Alliance des Sept Mer et International. Même Reim et Kou avaient envoyés des cadeaux officiels alors que AliBaba, Morgiana, Aladin et Yunan étaient venus pour la voire, l'a gâté de cadeau, d'amour et de bénédiction.

Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux pour le futur de sa fille.

« - Je suis terriblement fatigué…

\- Ça va aller, Sin… Ça va aller.

\- Mon ami… Prends soin de Sakae.

\- Je le ferai, je te le promets, Sinbad. »

Et si des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son plus grand ami, il ne dit rien.

A peine quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance de sa fille, mais tout le poids, le fardeaux et la maladie qu'il retenait depuis des années reprenaient leur droit. Il le savait depuis longtemps maintenant, que son corps était entrain de mourir, d'être rongé petit à petit et alors qu'il aurait aimé partir sur un combat magnifique, c'était encore plus incroyable de ne plus rien avoir à combattre dans ce monde qu'il avait construit.

Il avait reçu ses derniers jours, des mots et des contrats de tout les dirigeants du monde : ils lui donnaient la certitude de la paix, les armées n'étaient plus utilisés, les armes de destruction massive enfermé dans des pièces et oubliés, les frontières ouvertes à quiconque voulait changer de vie, l'esclavage considérés comme un crime contre l'humanité et un accord de paix signait par chaque pays du monde entiers.

C'était un magnifique cadeau d'adieu.

Ils étaient tous venus, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu et Judal, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha – AliBaba, Aladin et Morgiana – Titus et les Fanalis de Reim – Yunan et ses Huit Généraux – Les Rois et Reines de l'Alliance des Sept Mers… Chaque acteurs de ce monde étaient venus lui faire leur adieu.

Mais c'est alors qu'il regardait sa petite Sakae une dernière fois que ses yeux se fermèrent avec un sourire sincère et serein sur le visage.

Malheureusement, alors qu'Ugo répartissait le Rhuks dorés de Sinbad dans le grand bleu de l'Océan, en l'honneur de ses aventures qui le fit connaitre dans le monde entier, son Rhuks noirs contenant David se libéra de l'emprise et de la force mentale de l'Ancien Roi maintenant décédé.

Ce fut seulement une journée de folie pour le monde entier mais avec la force des Djiins et des Magis, ils réussirent à sauver le monde.

C'était Ja'far qui en premier rentra pour prendre soin de Sakae et c'est lui qui en premier, ne la trouva pas.

Personne ne la trouva.

Et même lorsque leurs cheveux devient blancs, que leurs mains tremblèrent, que leurs vues baissèrent, ils n'arrêtèrent jamais de la chercher. Même lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient plus marcher, leurs enfants pouvaient. Et même lorsqu'eux chercher, ils ne trouvèrent pas.

Il n'y avait pas de jeune fille dans ce monde aux cheveux violets et aux yeux dorés.

* * *

 _« There was a time, when I was alone_

 _No where to go and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon_

 _And even sometimes, he would go away to. »_

 **Les jours solitaires et les nuits avec la mer.**

Les adultes lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle venait de la mer. Elle avait semblé être bercé sur les vagues et amenait sur la terre ferme avec toute la douceur d'un parent. Peut-être êtes-ce pour cela qu'elle aimait regarder l'océan toute la journée. Dès son plus jeune âge, ses grands yeux se perdaient dans les vagues et dans les courants marins fascinés par quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait.

Les adultes n'aimaient pas ça. Alors ils disaient, méchamment pour la blesser, que ses parents avaient dû la trouver tellement bizarre qu'ils l'avaient jetés dans la mer avec l'espoir qu'elle mourrait. Ce n'était que grâce à une étiquette sur son vêtement qu'ils connaissaient son prénom après tout.

Elle avait failli être cette fille sans prénom, ils riaient avec cruauté. Certains murmurant que, peut-être, ils n'auraient jamais dû le lui donner.

Elle n'aimait pas trop les adultes.

Mais lorsqu'elle regardait la mer de sa petite fenêtre, tout ces soucis n'existaient plus. Le bruit des vagues n'étaient que réconfort et mots d'amours à ses oreilles quand elle s'endormait.

Elle voulait vraiment être l'enfant de la mer car elle ne voulait vraiment pas devenir une adulte méchante.

* * *

 _« Then one night, as I close my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 _He came to me, with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 _He said « Peter Pan, that's what they call me,_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely »_

 _And ever since that day… »_

 **Cette journée où elle s'échappa.**

Les adultes avaient été trop méchant et il avait fait trop chaud durant l'été de sa septième année. Avec un cœur lourd de larme et de peur, elle était partie en courant dans la jungle épaisse qui bordait la ville haute.

Cela aurait pu être dur de quitter les grands murs mais quels adultes se souciaient d'une pauvre enfant comme elle, avec des vêtements de garçons trop grand et trop abimé pour son cadre maigre.

« Ce n'est pas normal » murmurait une partie de son esprit « Ce n'est pas bien. Ça doit changer. »

Mais elle était encore trop engourdie par sa course folle pour l'écouter.

La jungle était sombre et les racines ainsi que la terre battues abimaient déjà ses pieds nus. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Devait-elle continuer ? Toutes ces questions passaient dans son esprit mais ne trouvaient aucune réponse.

Alors, elle courra, courra et courra encore. Et lorsqu'elle se sentit fatigué, elle courait encore.

Ces mots dures avaient eu raison d'elle, perdu entre les larmes et le cœur en néant, elle ne remarqua même pas, qu'elle était suivie.

Ses pieds ne s'arrêtèrent pas à cause du sang, ni à cause de la fatigue, pas à cause de ses genoux écorchés du fait d'avoir plus d'une fois chuté contre une racine d'arbre, ni des piqures de moustique et pas à cause de la chaleur étouffante, pas non plus à cause de ses cheveux volant contre ses yeux et pas de la poussière qui grattait chaque once de sa peau.

Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent à la falaise, là où elle put enfin voire la mer après que les méchants adultes l'ait caché avec du bois il y a quelques jours. Son cœur ralentit enfin, apaisé par des murmures qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Ses larmes se séchèrent comme un parent essuierait les larmes de son enfant et ses épaules se détendirent, comme si elle recevait un long câlin réconfortant.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa, mais seule quelques secondes s'écoula alors que derrière elle, digne d'un prédateur chassant sa proie, dans un silence paisible, un très grand tigre s'apprêtait à bondir.

Elle ne su pourquoi, mais elle se retourna à ce moment-là. Elle allait crier et hurler, terrifié et voyant déjà sa vie se terminer ainsi… Lorsque surgit dans les aires trois garçons, deux de son âge et un plus jeune qu'elle, trois barres de fer, trois sourires immenses et trois paires d'yeux déterminer.

Le tigre ne fit pas l'enfeu.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, son dos était tourné à la mer et ses longs cheveux violets était tiré dans tout les sens par le vent. Ses yeux dorés étaient grands ouverts, de l'incrédulité, de la surprise et de l'espoir.

Le plus petit au chapeau de paille s'approcha d'elle, avec un grand sourire joyeux et un rire innocent :

« - Qui es-tu ? »

Il demanda avec curiosité mais elle ne répondit pas, encore trop choqué. Un des enfants, le blond, s'approcha à son tour :

« - Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. »

Il dit cela avec inquiétude mais sans enlever son sourire candide.

Le dernier, celui avec les cheveux noirs et les yeux encore plus tourmenté que les siens dit :

« - C'est une fille, c'est normal. »

Si le blond soupira à faire remuer un mort, aucun des deux autres ne commentèrent.

« - Hé, hé ! Nee-Chan, pourquoi tes cheveux sont violets ?

Elle cligna des yeux, le petit garçon avait attrapé une mèche volant dans les vents agités. Il ne tirait pas, ni ne faisait rien de méchant, au contraire, il l'observer avec une sincère curiosité. Elle entendit, un murmure amusé et plein d'espoir : « Vas-y, mon enfant, répond lui. »

\- Pourquoi… Les tiens sont noirs ?

L'enfant rit.

\- Nee-Chan, rentre à la maison avec nous ! »

Et l'enfant, comme elle, ignora les cris d'indignation des deux autres tant dis qu'elle suivait le Chapeau de paille dans la jungle :

« - Je suis Luffy, qui es-tu ?

\- Sakae. »

Et, depuis ce jour, la fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux dorés fut retrouvée.

* * *

 _« I am a lost boy from Neverland_

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored, we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_

 _« Run, Run, lost boy » They say to me_

 _« Away from all of reality » »_

 **C'est ainsi qu'elle redevient ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être.**

Courir dans la jungle était beaucoup plus amusant avec des amis et des chaussures. Elle pouvait courir et vivre avec eux depuis ce jour-là où Luffy l'avait apporté à la maison, un petit endroit perdu où les bandits vivaient.

Ils avaient été surpris, bien sûr, et a par crier, Dadan n'avait rien dit du tout lorsqu'une nouvelle fille s'était endormie entre les trois garçons. La seule chose qui confirma son acceptation fut que le lendemain, une belle femme du nom de Makino était venue avec des vêtements pour elle.

Courir dans la jungle était libérateur. Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient pris sur eux pour tout lui apprendre, où courir, où marcher, où escalader, comment se servir d'une barre de métal, comment chasser et quel animal elle pouvait poursuivre et quel autre fuir.

C'était drôle et amusant, en quelques semaines seulement, elle eu l'impression que tout le malheur s'était échappé de son cœur. Elle riait, elle aimait, elle jouait… Elle prospérait dans cet état de paix.

« - On ne va pas jouer aujourd'hui ?

Elle demandait avec curiosité alors que ces trois nouveaux amis étaient simplement assis à l'extérieur, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sabo se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :

\- Non, une fois par mois, Makino-San vient nous donner des leçons de lecture.

\- Lecture ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Après cette question, Sabo la força à s'asseoir. Et si durant la leçon, Makino passa plus de temps avec elle, aucun des autres garçons s'en plaignit. Et si juste avant que le soleil ne se couche, chaque jour passant, Sabo prenait une heure de leur temps pour la faire lire, aucun de ses amis ne dirent quelque chose.

Un jour, Luffy se réveilla et Makino-San était en bas avec un immense gâteau et des choses emballés. Sakae regardait avec curiosité, les bandits, Ace, Sabo, Makino applaudissaient et chantaient une étrange chanson tout en distribuant les choses emballés et faisant Luffy souffler des bougies.

Après que la fête soit passé et qu'ils soient à l'extérieur, le Chapeau de paille la regardait avec curiosité :

« - Sakae, quand est ton anniversaire ?

Ace et Sabo avaient aussi tourné leur attention vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le jour de ta naissance.

Répondit Sabo avec un sourire contrit. Elle réfléchit, jamais les méchants adultes n'avaient parlés d'un jour comme cela…

\- Ils m'ont dit que c'était la mer qui m'avait apporté alors je ne suis pas née ! »

Elle dit avec excitation et Luffy accepta tout de suite l'idée tant dis que Sabo frappait son front et Ace rigolait :

« - Non ! Tu es forcément née, Sakae !

Gémit le blond et elle allait retorquer que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il n'avait pas de preuve quand Ace coupa le débat avant qu'il n'arrive :

\- Eh bien, on a qu'à lui choisir une date ! »

Et après disputes, bagarres et boudage, ils choisirent le 10 juillet.

Ils s'étaient bagarrés avec des voyous dans le Grey Terminal et venaient enfin de retrouver la sécurité de la jungle pour déposer leur trésor.

Une partie de son esprit criait « Ce n'est pas normal ! Un tel dépôt ne devrait pas exister ! De tel existence misérable devrait être aider ! » Elle l'ignora pour à la place se concentrer sur Ace qui avait déposé quatre petites coupelles rouges.

Il avait un sourire savant sur le visage et ses yeux étaient remplit de joie alors qu'ils les remplissaient d'une eau clair dans une bouteille trop belle pour n'être qu'une simple eau.

« - C'est une tradition chez les pirates, lorsqu'on boit du Sake ensemble, on devient frère. »

Ils souriaient tous maintenant.

« - Une fois qu'on aura bu cette coupe, on sera frère et sœur. »

Il répéta pour imprimer l'importance de ce fait dans leur esprit.

Il leva sa coupe en premier :

« - Portgas et Gol D Ace.

\- Sabo.

\- Sakae.

\- Monkey D Luffy. »

Ils le suivirent pour claquer les coupes ensemble et boire d'une traite, scellant une promesse éternel. Peu importe quoi, maintenant, ils étaient une famille.

* * *

 _« He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

 _Believe in him and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_

 _I realized I finally had a family_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day… »_

 **Si elle savait qu'elle est tellement comme son père.**

« - Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ace, on est maintenant une famille.

\- Mais quand je t'ai dit de qui j'étais le fils, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre, tu ne le connaissais même pas… Et maintenant, tu sais qui il est. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait. »

« Huit ans et trop de poids sur ses épaules », pensait Sakae en regardant Ace. Ils étaient sur la falaise, Ace lui tournait le dos et regardait le mer et elle savait que Sabo et Luffy étaient derrière elle.

« - Tu n'es pas lui, et puis… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et tendit son bras pour pointer droit devant eux :

« - Maintenant, on est frère et sœur, alors toi aussi, tu es l'enfant de la mer. Rien de plus et rien de moins. »

Un an s'était écoulé depuis leur serment et c'est seulement maintenant, qu'elle avait entendu pour la première fois des contes sur Gold Roger, le Roi des Pirates.

« - L'enfant de la mer… ? Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal… »

(Un jour, Ace entendra ces paroles d'un autre homme, de l'homme le plus fort du monde, il pensera alors à sa sœur et acceptera cette idée de tout son cœur.)

Les vauriens et les voleurs du Grey Terminal étaient de plus en plus agité. C'était une constatation qu'elle partagea avec ses frères. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils l'étaient toujours et que ce n'était rien. Elle pensa, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas, qu'ils se trompaient.

Pourtant, dans son cœur, dans son esprit tout lui criait « Quelque chose va arriver. »

En effet, quelque chose se préparait. Ace, Luffy et elle-même devait déposer des boites en bois contenant quelque chose et Sabo était parti de retour chez lui.

« - On doit arrêter de faire ça.

Pourquoi elle le dit ? Elle ne savait pas, mais Ace se tourna vers elle :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne le sens pas, Ace… Je ne le sens vraiment pas. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment, qu'une partie de son esprit tournait plus rapidement que l'autre et avait déjà fait des liens que la partie consciente de soit ne pouvait lire.

Elle ne savait pas, à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait déjà compris la conclusion.

Mais les pirates revinrent et ils durent continuer le travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils ne se seraient pas échappés sans l'aide de Dadan et de ses bandits. Elle et Luffy restèrent blottit ensemble, attendant le retour d'Ace, de Sabo et de la femme qui leur servait de mère.

Dans son cœur, un certitude inébranlable naquit.

Lorsqu'on annonça la mort de Sabo, un jour plus tard, leur monde se brisa.

Un frère avait été arraché de sa fratrie : pleurer et déprimer était devenu routine durant cette semaine. Dadan avait carrément du les attacher pour pas qu'ils s'auto-détruisent.

« - Je deviendrais plus fort, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort !

\- Je… Je changerais le monde, Sabo !

\- Je les protégerais, Sabo, je les protégerais tous les deux ! »

Des cris venant du plus profond de leur âme. Des promesses à leur destin et des promesses… à un frère. (Un jour, peut-être, ils le rencontreront et ils seront de nouveaux quatre…)

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait le Jiji, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle se tient devant lui avec cette détermination :

« - Jiji ! Je deviendrais une Marine ! »

Ces yeux étaient si déterminés, si puissants, la lueur doré semblait à son apothéose que cela surprit le vieil homme. Puis il sourit, et rit :

« - J'ai réussis ! Ma petite-fille deviendra une marine !

Sa joie était non feinte alors elle attendit qu'il redescende sur terre pour s'incliner :

\- S'il te plait, apprends-moi ce que je dois savoir ! »

* * *

 _« Neverland is home to lost boys like me,_

 _And lost boys like me are free… »_

 **Son nom à frapper le monde.**

Les années s'étaient écoulés jusqu'au 17ème anniversaire d'Ace, il prit en premier la mer. Même si elle voulait être une Marine, et qu'Ace et Luffy voulaient être des Pirates, rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. Ils étaient une famille. Peu importe le chemin que chacun prenait.

Garp vient la chercher la veille de son anniversaire. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et lui offrait une magnifique épée en guise de cadeau.

Makino-San lui offrit des livres d'aventure car il s'est avéré que c'était son préféré. Dadan pleura tout en criant qu'elle s'en fichait et Luffy, tout comme il l'avait fait à Ace, lui donna un chapeau.

C'était un chapeau Fedora noir avec à l'avant, teint en violet, le signe de la Marine. Elle le mit et quitta l'île de Dawn avec un sourire.

C'était un long voyage qui lui servit de camps d'entrainement jusqu'au QG. Garp voulait qu'elle rencontre Sengoku et c'était dans un sens, tant mieux pour elle. Elle profiterait de l'influence de Garp pour augmenter de rang plus rapidement. Elle ferait tout pour atteindre son but. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Sabo, ni à cause d'elle.

C'était pour toutes ces injustices dans le monde, pour la petite fille orpheline qui fut traité comme un monstre, pour ce petit garçon né du mauvais père et serait tué à cause de cela, pour cet homme qui trop pauvre pour nourrir sa famille devait se résoudre à voler, pour cette femme qui s'était fait violer, pour ces milles et une personnes qui méritaient de vivre dans la paix.

Pour ces gens, elle atteindrait son but. Peu importe les obstacles devant elle, peu importe si elle devait vendre son âme en enfer.

« - Sengoku !

Garp passa comme à son habitude par le mur, elle passa derrière lui sans s'en inquiéter.

\- Garp ! Passe par la porte ! »

Alors même la Marine ne pouvait pas faire obéir son Jiji, hein… ? Cette pensée était légèrement désolante.

« - Peu importe ! Regarde qui nous rejoint ! Ma petite fille s'engage ! »

Sans aucune décence ni considération, il l'a projeté devant lui et elle du utiliser de tout son entrainement pour ne pas atterrir sur le bureau de l'Amiral Commandant.

Une fois équilibrer de nouveau, elle s'inclina :

« - Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Sakae.

\- Oh, alors Garp disait vrai… Puis-je savoir quel est ton but ?

Ses yeux dorés devinrent plus foncés alors que la bête déterminé en elle sortait :

\- Votre siège est mon but, Monsieur. »

Garp éclata de rire mais elle n'y fit pas attention, à la place, elle soutenait le regard de Sengoku. Il ne broncha pas, ni même ne cligna des yeux et rien sur son visage disait qu'il était impressionné. Mais Sakae savait mieux, elle lisait le cœur des gens comme s'ils étaient des vagues. Et le cœur de l'Amiral Commandant avait accéléré : excitation, croyance et peur.

Au fond de lui, Sengoku savait déjà qu'elle allait réussir.

Elle fut envoyée dans le South Blue.

Mais elle était la sœur de ses frères et aussi dignement qu'Ace et avec autant de grandeur que Luffy dans les années à venir, elle se fit sa place en arrêtant tous les bandits et pirates qu'elle croisait.

 **« La petite fille de Monkey D Garp : l'Héro de la Marine, est à l'origine de l'arrestation de la bande organisé qui sévissait sur la mer de South Blue. Soldat Sakae est désormais observée de tous. On attend le meilleur d'elle ! »**

C'était ce que titré le journal ce matin. Cela avait été pire qu'une bande organisé, avec des liens entre les Nobles et les pirates, c'était formés un commerce de vente d'organes. Certaines personnes étaient assommées au hasard dans les rues et opérés à la va vite. La plus part des victimes ne finissaient pas mourir d'infection si les coupables ne prenait pas carrément un organe vital.

Ce commerce noir avait paralysé la vie des habitants de South Blue et la Marine ne réussissait jamais à démêler le nœud entier. Ils arrêtaient que quelques revendeurs ou médecins, mais jamais les têtes pensantes. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à son Capitaine d'être placé sur cette affaire, elle avait prit seulement le temps de voyage pour régler le cas et elle s'était battue elle-même avec quelques camarades pour arrêter le grand Chef.

Avec cela, elle passa au rang de Lieutenant et entra dans la première partie du GrandLine.

Kosma était son ami.

Elle l'avait rencontré dans une base navale, c'était un garçon étrange que tout le monde préférait ignorer. Alors elle lui a tendu la main.

Dans le GrandLine, ils croisaient moins de pirates et de bandits. Les mers étaient plus grandes et certaines îles n'aimaient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de briller, réussissant succès sur succès elle déjoua des Commerçants corrompus, des Marchés d'Esclaves et mêmes trouva une fouine dans la Marine.

Son comportement exemplaire et ses nombreuses réussites la monta au rang de Capitaine.

(Ace à ce moment-là, avait la plus grande prime de la première partie du GrandLine et entrait dans le Nouveau Monde. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés.)

Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle devait devenir ami avec le monde entier si elle voulait atteindre son but. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit : avec un comportement sympathique, elle eu l'amitié de ses pairs. Avec la bonne attitude, elle eu le respect de ses supérieurs. Avec de la bonté, elle eu la fidélité de ses subordonnés.

Avec la justesse de sa Justice, elle eu l'amour du peuple.

Elle devient Contre-Amiral.

Et si, lorsqu'elle se rendait au QG et qu'Aokiji et elle parlaient amicalement, personne n'en dit rien.

 **« La Contre-Amiral Sakae devient Vice-Amiral ! Quand s'arrêtera la nouvelle étoile montante de la Marine ? »**

Luffy prenait la mer avec cette Une du journal du matin à la main.

Le Nouveau monde était un lieu incroyable, la mer n'arrêtait jamais de la surprendre et c'était quelque chose à dire pour la meilleur navigatrice de la Marine.

Maintenant qu'elle était Vice-Amiral, elle pouvait naviguer où elle voulait tant qu'elle faisait un rapport de ses activités a l'Amiral-Commandant. C'est ainsi qu'elle allait d'île en île et apportait son aide.

Son nom s'était répandu tout aussi rapidement que sa réputation. Les Pirates savaient que tant qu'ils ne volaient, ne tuaient personne, ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle. Les commerçants savaient que s'ils avaient un point noir à cacher, elle le saurait. Les civils savaient qu'elle et ses hommes apporteraient de l'aide sans aucune hésitation.

Kosma, son second, son meilleur ami, la personne à qui elle confia son rêve et était toujours à ses côtés, plus fidèlement que n'importe qui. Il était souvent un garde-fou, elle n'était peut-être pas un D mais elle avait grandi avec. Elle ignorait souvent son devoir et il devait toujours la forcer devant la paperasse et lorsqu'elle s'enfuyait, il la retrouvait aussi vite.

Lorsqu'elle passait trop de temps au bordel local… Eh bien, elle se retrouvait généralement avec un fusil à la tempe et son meilleur ami passablement énervé.

Et cette fois où elle était saoule et s'était fait volé tous ces vêtements et possession, y comprit le rapport très très secret que lui avait confié l'Amiral Akainu… Hum… il ne valait mieux pas savoir. A la fin, ils avaient tout récupéré et la catastrophe était évité.

Les Pirates de Barbes-Blanches devenaient agités.

Le cœur de Sakae sombra, elle connaissait cette impression.

Elle le connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

 _« Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook_

 _You are my perfect story book_

 _Nerverland, I love you so,_

 _You are now my home sweet home_

 _Forever a lost boy at last. »_

 **Son cœur est rongé.**

Pourquoi se tenait-elle là ? Son esprit revient quelques semaines dans le passé.

 **« La Vice-Amiral Sakae défit l'Amiral Kizaru pour sa place d'Amiral ! »**

La Marine n'avait que trois place d'Amiraux alors soit il fallait attendre qu'une place se libère, soit il fallait défier l'un d'entre eux.

La seconde solution était généralement un suicide.

Ce fut un long combat de plus d'une semaine.

C'était la meilleur utilisatrice de Haki contre l'un des fruits du Démon le plus puissant au monde.

Elle s'était entrainée spécifiquement toute sa vie, avec l'ambition d'un tel combat. Plus récemment, lorsqu'elle avait comprit comment devenir Amiral, elle s'était entrainée sans relâche avec comme adversaire imaginaire le fruit de la Lumière.

Ce n'était pas un noble combat de sa part et Kizaru le comprit trop tard.

Ainsi, elle gagna.

 **« Le pirate, Portgas D Ace est arrêté ! »**

Cette Une était terrible à lire. Avec son nouveau poste, elle pourrait aller à ImpelDown, le libérer et… Perdre son nouveau poste.

Elle devait espérer que Luffy le libérait.

C'était bien sûr une idée vaine qu'elle ne croyait même pas, mais elle devait tout faire pour arrêter son cœur d'être rongé par le regret.

C'est pourquoi elle se tenait-là, assit sur ce siège, au milieu de ses collègues amiraux, regardant Ace et patientant tranquillement que Barbe-Blanche arrive.

Kosma se tenait loyalement derrière elle. Une présence réconfortante malgré son cœur brisé.

« Au final, Sakae, c'est ton choix. Ton rêve ou ton frère. »

Il le lui avait dit avec ses yeux naturellement froid et il avait parfaitement raison.

Son rêve ou son frère.

Son esprit ne répétait que ceci.

Barbe-Blanche et ses alliés étaient arrivés, Sengoku avait hurlé la vérité sur le père d'Ace. La Marine se battait, sauf elle et Garp qui avaient été prié par l'Amiral Commandant de ne pas bouger.

Mais Garp s'était assit à côté d'Ace, Sengoku derrière lui et elle décida de les rejoindre. Elle marchait comme si c'était elle qui allait être exécuter.

« - J'ai suivi ton parcours dans le journal, tu sais. »

Lança Ace lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui, ses yeux argentés ne quittaient pas la guerre devant eux et elle prit le même respect, observant ces personnes qui se battaient pour des idéaux différents.

« - J'ai suivi le tien aussi. Et celui de Luffy.

Ace sourit, ce n'était ni joyeux, ni triste. Simplement un réflexe d'un souvenir alors qu'ils parlaient de leur adorable et idiot de petit-frère :

\- Il fait fort, hein ?

\- C'est vrai. »

C'est assis à côté de son frère qu'elle comprit que son cœur avait déjà fait son choix. Si elle laissa échapper une larme, ni Ace, ni Garp, ni Sengoku ne dirent rien :

« - Je vais réaliser mon rêve, Nii-San. »

Il ferma un instant ses yeux :

« - Je sais. »

Sa voix était calme et composée et Sakae réalisa qu'en effet, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais douté un instant… Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle le sauverait. Elle ne savait pas si son cœur se brisa à cette réalisation ou si sa conviction fut renforcée par le fait qu'il acceptait.

Peut-être que l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Luffy arriva et Ace lui hurla de partir.

« - Mais tu es mon frère ! »

Il répondit.

Elle sourit légèrement lorsque le regard du Chapeau de paille se posa sur elle. Contrairement à Garp, elle était restée au côté d'Ace. Son sourire ne se brisa pas lorsque le regard de Luffy vacilla :

« - Sakae ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pourquoi tu ne libères pas Ace ?! Nee-Chan ! »

Le champs de bataille se paralysa, l'espoir atteint les yeux des Pirates… Mais, elle et sa volonté restèrent sur Luffy. Elle ne dit rien, elle le regardait simplement. C'était plus qu'assez.

Les yeux de son petit-frère se remplirent de compréhension puis de tristesse et il recommença son ascension.

Ainsi, elle se leva aussi et tira son épée :

« - J'attends votre ordre, Amiral Commandant Sengoku. »

Sa voix n'était qu'une fausse assurance. Son cœur était brisé et elle voulait pleurer comme vomir.

« - Une dernière volonté, Ace ?

Elle arriva à prononcer dans le silence glacial qui s'était formé sur le champs de bataille, c'est comme si chaque action de chaque personne s'était stoppée pour l'observer.

\- Prends soin de Luffy.

\- Je le ferai.

Sa voix tremblait.

\- Et réalise ton rêve.

\- Je le promets. »

Son épée se leva et elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Sengoku, il acquiesça. Elle regarda Ace, il souriait.

« - Non ! »

Luffy hurla alors qu'elle abattait son épée.

 _« And for always, I will say…_

 _Neverland is home to lost boy like me_

 _And lost boy like me are free. »_

 **Fin.**


End file.
